With development of the mobile Internet, mobile terminals are increasingly popular, and become an indispensable part of people's daily life and work. In existing mobile terminal design, some mobile terminals have a fingerprint recognition function. Fingerprint recognition means performing recognition by comparing detailed features of different fingerprints. Because persons have different fingerprints, a fingerprint can be used for identity authentication. A fingerprint is pre-stored in a mobile terminal. When an operator operates the mobile terminal, a fingerprint of the operator is collected using a fingerprint collector, and is compared with the pre-stored fingerprint. If the two fingerprints match, the operator is allowed to operate the mobile terminal. In other approaches, a fingerprint recognition technology is mainly used to recognize an identity of a user, that is, perform identity authentication using the fingerprint. When the user performs a subsequent operation on the mobile terminal after the identity authentication succeeds, multiple times of interaction between the user and the mobile terminal are still required, causing a complex operation process.